warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Iridescence
"This was my choice." "You chose this? This bloodshed?" "I'm not who you think I am." "...I've always known that. The Blurb Sometimes she wants to start a war, start a battle so bloody and broken. She wants to rise from her own ashes and haunt them in their sleep. She wants, she wants, she wants. Part One Kill for me and I'll kill for you Oh sweet prince, don't you fear I will always be with you Prologue "Sky! Sky, can you hear me?" The loud meow echoed across the thundery plains, but there was no response. Pawsteps hit the ground with determination, as rain beat down on the land. "Sky, please answer me!" The mew was cut short by a loud crackle of thunder. The cat hissed, and kept running through the moor, heartbeat elevated. "H-Help me!" Cried a voice, "I'm trapped down here!" The cat looked around, ears pricked with curiosity. That's not Sky... But I can't just leave whoever that is to die! Turning away, the cat followed the pitful voice, until a wet pit came into view. Peering over the edge of the pit, it was easy to see a trapped she-cat. Her leg seemed to be stuck under a fallen log, and she was struggling horribly. The cat called out, "Don't move, I'm coming to help you!" Paws hit mud, and slid down into the ditch. The trapped she-cat was closer now, and the cat raced over towards her. The she-cat purred, "Thank you so much. I was worried that nobody would ever come help me." "How long have you been stuck here?" Came the reply. The she-cat shrugged, "A while." The cat pushed, shoulders heaving the log with every bit of strength. After a moment, and log rolled off the she-cat's leg, and she got to her paws. Overhead, the sound of loud pawsteps caused both cats to look up. A dark brown she-cat peered into the ditch, her pale blue eyes twinkling in the darkness. "Sky!" The cat cried out, "What happened to you?" Sky purred, "Don't worry! What happened to you?" The cat meowed, "This one was trapped. Can you help me get her back to the base?" "Sure!" Sky mewed. She scampered down into the ditch, and leaned against the she-cat. The other cat leaned against her other side, and together, they made their way out. The three made their way to the base, the she-cat limping. Her leg looked as if it could never be walked on properly again, like she would be forever crippled. Oh, I hope that's not the case. We need her. Suddenly, Sky froze, "Who's that?" "Who's what?" Sky pointed her tail in front of them, "That cat. They're just... Standing there." Huh. And then it was dark. ~ "It's done." There was a loud laugh, "Not really." A hiss, "We need the injured one, and I don't feel like killing that one." "You've gone soft." A snort. "Not really." Chapter One The first thing Cocoa noticed about her was that she limped.